Itou Ami
Murasakiiro Amethyst is one of the main protagonists of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' series. Amethyst is the human alter ego of the legendary warrior of dreams, Cure Lavender. Amethyst is a lonely young girl, who has just lost her mother and her sister. She acts pretty cold towards strangers and needs time to warm up towards others rather slowly. Amethyst really loves to write her own stories, like her mother used to do before she died. History / History}} Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Amethyst Murasakiiro *'Japanese:' 紫色 アメジスト *'Birthday:' February 24th *'Zodiac:' Pisces *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Height:' 1,65 *'Weight:' 57 kg *'Blood Type:' B *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Find your dream! *'Habit(s):' *'Favorite...' **'Food:' Toast Hawaii, Pizza **'Color:' Ultramarine, Midnight Blue **'Music:' rock 'n' roll Fears *After she lost her sister and her mother, Amethysts fears of also losing her father. *That means she is afraid of losing (another) loved person. *Amethyst also shows to be afraid of losing her best friend Yumi. Dreams *Amethyst wants to be like her mother. *Amethyst wants to be a novelist/author. Skills - Studying= *Her studying skills are unkown. - Other= *Amethyst is really good at writing stories. }} General Information Personality Amethyst is a calm and pretty cold young girl. She tends to close herself from others and is always cold towards people she doesn’t know. Amethyst has her own way to see things and describes other ways of thinking as ‘idiotic’, if they are too strange in her opinion. She likes calm moments and dislikes people being too active all the time. However, she also has something against people who are too calm. Besides her strict and cold nature on the outside, she also has a cute and nice character inside. She feels a little lonely, though she doesn’t admit it. Amethyst likes reading and writing stories. And once she has warmed up towards others, she is a lot nicer and tries to accept their way of thinking. Clothing Style The cool tsundere, Amethyst has an easy way of clothing herself. She likes dark colors like purple or black. However, sometimes she even wears brighter colors. She has no real peferences what to wear or not. But she wouldn't wear any Lolita Fashions, except for the Gothic, which match her personality, as she says. Casual In civilian, Amethyst wears a black tank top and a purple skirt. Over the top, she wears a grey jacket that ends under her chest and at the height of her elbows. Some golden pearls are attached to the collar of the jacket. She wears a golden pendant which hands down a silver chain. The pendant resembles a heart with a circle. She wears greyish brown boots with dark red trims. She has black hair that reaches to her shoulders and grey eyes. In the winter seasons, Amethyst wears a white top with a brown vest over it and a violet scarf with a purple plaid pattern on it. She wears dark blue jeans and light brown boots that end under her knees. Uniforms As a student of Tsubasa Public Middle School, she wears the normal uniform for girls, which consits off a greyish-purple shirt of which the sleeves are rolled up to the upper half of the upper arm. Over the pocket of the shirt, a white wing - the school's symbol - is located and a purple tie is tied around the neck. The skirt of the uniform is slightly plated and is black colored, while a trim at the end is purple. The students wear silver shoes with black socks that reach to the knees. The winter uniform looks just the same, only that the sleeves of the shirt aren't rolled up. Movie Casual In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Amethyst wears a dark red, shoulder free top whose sleeves reach a bit over her elbows. Underneath the top, she wears a black, long sleeved top that is very tight. She wears dark blue jean shorts. She wears lavender colored sneakers and the pendant she always wears. Etymology - Murasakiiro comes from meaning "purple", an obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Lavender and the color she represents. And meaning "color". Together, Murasakiiro means "purple" or "purple colored". So her complete last name is a reference to Cure Lavender. - Amethyst is a purple quartz believed by the ancient Romans to prevent drunkenness. The word amethyst comes from the Greek word "amethystus" meaning not drunken, or intoxicated. Amethyst is a semiprecious stone and is the traditional birthstone for February.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amethyst Nicknames - Ame is the way FairySina calls Amethyst. As an actual Japanese word, means "rain", but this has nothing to do with Amethyst. - Another nickname for Amethyst, used by FairySina. The name "Amy" comes form the old French name Amée meaning "beloved". The epiosde title of ''The Final'' Episode 03 also includes her nickname. Songs As a main character, Amethyst's voice actor, Uchida Maaya has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: - Duets= *Futari Shojo no Monogatari (along with Sakura Ayane) - Group Songs= *Mirai, Kibou, Destiny! (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Iida Riho, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane) *P R I S M (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Iida Riho, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Iida Riho, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Iida Riho, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane) *Sekai ni Nijiiro (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Iida Riho, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Ito Kanae)}} Trivia *Amethyst's birthday is February 24th, which makes her zodiac to be Pisces (♓). *Amethyst is the first Pretty Cure appearing in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ who didn't appear in Sky Pretty Cure. The second is Cure Shyama, the Pretty Cure of Darkness. *Amethyst is the third Cure, who lost a family member, after Tsukikage Yuri from HeartCatch Pretty Cure! and Kise Yayoi from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Amethyst is the first purple Cure having black as her sub-color. *She is the only Sky Cure to share her initials with another Sky Cure. **She shares them with Amber: M'''. '''A. **She shares her initials with Madoka Aguri from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *Amethyst is the second Cure who wants to be a novelist. The first was Akimoto Komachi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *As said in ''RELOADED'' Episode 22, Amethyst is represented by the Lavender which means "Faithful" in the language of flowers. *Her first character song, Center of the World describes how she dealt with the lost of her mother and sister. **Additional, her second song, Lunar Miracle describes how she wants to thank Rubellit, and probably also the others, helping her to get over her grief. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters